


The Aftermath is Secondary

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Kiss Me You Animal [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternative Universe - Cat, Angst, Blood Drinking, Curses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Smut, M/M, Pete is an idiot, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Kitty!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: (((Sequel to Kiss Me You Animal)))Pete laid with his head on Patrick’s thigh, flipping through a grimoire as Patrick sat cross legged doing the same. He absent mindedly reached down to scratch Pete’s ears. Pete hummed happily at the feeling until he started purring. Patrick chuckled but kept going, Pete pushed into the touch a bit.“Guess you’re still just you. Even mix of the Vampire and the cat versions.”Patrick smiled at him. Pete smiled back and his purr got a little louder.





	The Aftermath is Secondary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> this one is gifted to saverockandsoulpunk and laudanum_cafe a) because I love them and they're fucking awesome and b) because they are the reason this AU even exists AND they have both asked me for more of this at different points so here. More Vampire Kitty!Pete.

 

Patrick has been collecting an odd assortment of things lately, though Pete supposed it was only odd or new to him. He usually got an off feeling about the objects and crystals, some of the herbs were alright but he was always cautious. Best not mess with things that belong to a witch if he can help it. This thing, however, was nagging at the back of his mind. Even Patrick said he wasn’t totally sure about what kind of spell it was charged with, just that the woman that sold it to him said the spell hadn’t worked. Patrick said he could feel it was still in there but not what it was. 

 

“Pete, I have to go out for a bit but I’ll be back. Just Mrs. Jones called about moving her appointment up. Might run a few errands too.” 

 

Pete looked up from his book and nodded. 

 

“Do you want to eat before I go or when I get back?” 

 

“Well you get sleepy sometimes and you get sleepy sometimes and your energy to deal with her so I’ll wait till you come home.” 

 

Pete smiled and sat up so he could reach for Patrick, who bent down a bit to meet him, and kissed him. Since they’d lost their supply of blood bags, Patrick had had to feed Pete bits at a time to keep him going. The Hunters cut off their only supply a couple of months ago. 

 

“Now get going before she calls you again, wondering where you’ve gotten to.” 

 

Patrick nodded and ruffled Pete’s hair before heading for the door. 

 

“See you in a bit.” 

 

He said with a smile before heading out. Pete smiled contentedly and went back to reading.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete looked around, it’d been about an hour or two. He was finished his book and a little bored. He got up and wandered a bit, He’d already read most of Patrick’s book collection in the months...almost a year now that he thought about it. He could go out but he’d have to shift and go out the fire escape. The landlord didn’t really like him and took every chance to give him hell when Patrick wasn’t around. 

 

He looked at Patrick’s pile of spell books and reference books. Patrick had told him half a million times that he could read them if he wanted to, he just never had. He looked through the different ones and settled on the familiar looking worn, beige leather-bound book with a pentacle embossed into the front in gold. Patrick’s own personal grimoire. He’d paid a lot to have it made specially for him. 

 

Pete curled back up and started to look through the book. There were spells and recipes, even studies and information on so many things. The more recent pages filled with Patrick’s notes about Vampires. Pete shook his head. Some of it was things he’d told Patrick but there was a section of observations too with a note reminding himself to get Pete to verify that they were Vampire things and not just weird Pete things. Pete chuckled and grabbed the red pen that filled the margins of the book with corrections, notes, and changes. He curled up and started making notes for Patrick; filling in blanks, confirming, denying, or correcting his notes. 

 

When he was done he put the book back on the table but left it so Patrick would look at it. Pete flipped through to pick another book but his hand brushed close to the crystal piece the woman had sold Patrick. He felt a  strange hot electrical current type sensation in his hand and he stopped, looking at it uncertainly. Patrick said to be wary of it but he was curious about the electrical tingle. He hovered his hand back over it and it happened again. He wrinkled his nose and did it again to be sure. The closer his hand got the stronger the feeling. He winced a little and made a face. He glared at it for a minute before he reached out slowly and just placed his hand on it, knowing full well that was probably a terrible idea. 

 

White hot pain seared through every nerve and muscle in his body. He screamed at the pain and felt his legs give out under him. Everything went black before his head hit the floor.

 

~~~~~

 

“Pete!” 

 

Pete woke up slowly to someone screaming his name and shaking him, trying desperately to get him awake. 

 

“Pete, wake the hell up!” 

 

Pete mumbled and groaned, blinking his eyes open to reveal a panicked looking Patrick. 

 

“Pete! Are you ok? Does anything hurt? What’d you do?” 

 

The little witch fussed over his finally conscious boyfriend. 

 

“I’m fine, head hurts a bit. I…I touched that stupid crystal.” 

 

Patrick frowned and checked the back of Pete’s head, making sure it wasn’t bleeding or anything. When he was satisfied there was no real damage to the Vampire he smacked him across the face hard enough he actually felt it and winced a little. It didn’t really hurt per say but he felt it. 

 

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.” 

 

Patrick looked so close to tears and completely distraught over finding Pete passed out on the floor. Pete couldn’t blame him though. Injury wasn’t something he ever really had to account for with Pete. Nothing could really damage him so him being unwillingly unconscious was a major concern.

 

“I’m fine, Pattycakes, Vampires aren’t that easy to hurt. No matter how hard my head hit the floor I’m sure I’d be fine unless another of my own kind put my head into the floor.” 

 

Patrick snuggled into him and sighed quietly letting Pete hold him, reassuring him that he was fine. After a while he pulled back and looked at Pete. 

 

“We need to talk.” 

 

Pete raised an eyebrow. 

 

“About what?” 

 

Patrick raised his hand and hovered it over Pete’s head till he touched something that twitched and felt weird to Pete. It almost felt like when he was shifted and Patrick played with his ears. Pete frowned and reached up himself only to find two soft, pointy cat ears poking up through his hair. His eyes went wide. Patrick pointed at the floor beside him and he gasped as he saw a sleek black tail. 

 

“What the fuck?” 

 

“I think it was the crystal. Can you shift either way?” 

 

Pete furrowed his brow and tried but nothing happened. 

 

“No….no….no no, fucking no!” 

 

Pete whined and covered his ears with his hands. His human ears were gone. He whined and it came out sounding very feline-like. His tail twitched in irritation and frustration. Patrick hugged him tight and sighed heavily.

 

“We’ll fix it, baby.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete laid with his head on Patrick’s thigh, flipping through a grimoire as Patrick sat cross legged doing the same. He absent mindedly reached down to scratch Pete’s ears. Pete hummed happily at the feeling until he started purring. Patrick chuckled but kept going, Pete pushed into the touch a bit. 

 

“Guess you’re still just you. Even mix of the Vampire and the cat versions.” 

 

Patrick smiled at him. Pete smiled back and his purr got a little louder.

 

~~~~~

 

Pete sat on the bed reading a grimoire again. A week of nothing and he was starting to lose hope. Patrick came in with some notes he’d made after researching at the library but there hadn’t been much. The woman the crystal came from wasn’t answering her phone. Patrick had asked his friend, Lynz, too and she had no idea. She specialized in herbs and brews so the whole thing made no sense to her. Pete found he did like the small fiery woman though. She was sweet and promised to help them keep looking for an answer. 

 

Patrick got a look on his face for a minute and he looked up at Pete in concern. 

 

“When did I feed you last?” 

 

“Uh…...before all of this.” 

 

Patrick sighed and shook his head, setting aside the papers to crawl onto the bed beside Pete. 

 

“I don’t know why you didn’t tell me.” 

 

“I was busy worrying about other things.” 

 

“You’re lucky you didn’t make yourself sick. Are you hungry?” 

 

Patrick tilted his head in confusion. Not drinking blood had the same effect as Patrick not eating food. He was surprised Pere wasn’t in a lot of discomfort and wasn’t sick. 

 

“Yeah, I feel like shit, I’ve just been ignoring it and it went away for a while.” 

 

Pete whined a little and Patrick nodded, tilting his head to the side, and motioning for Pete to come feed. Pete smiled gently and pulled Patrick into his lap, sinking his fangs into Patrick’s neck. He groaned at the sweet taste of the blood hitting his tongue. Patrick tilted his head back and moaned at the familiar sensation washing over him. Over time the effect on Patrick became less severe. It still hit him hard once in awhile but they were both used to it. Patrick held onto Pete, lacing his fingers into his hair while he fed. Pete was mindful of what he took, taking less than he actually knew he needed. He could get the rest elsewhere if need be. He pulled away from Patrick’s neck and looked up at him as he looked down. 

 

“You take enough?” 

 

Patrick asked and Pete nodded with a gentle smile. Patrick studied his face and chuckled, wiping away a little blood at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“You are a messy eater sometimes.” 

 

Pete grinned and pulled Patrick down to kiss him. 

 

“You love me anyways.” 

 

Patrick laughed and kissed him again. 

 

“You’re damn lucky I do.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick groaned in frustration and slammed what had to be the hundred and fiftieth book in two weeks. Pete looked up from his book and frowned. 

 

“What’s the matter?” 

 

“How is there just nothing in any of these books that can help fix this?” 

 

Patrick rested his face in his hands. Pete set aside the book and got up to move over to the couch, wrapping Patrick up in a tight hug. 

 

“It’ll be fine, even if I’m stuck like this.” 

 

“No, it won’t. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have bought that stupid crystal.” 

 

“It’s not your fault, Patrick, I’m the dumbass that touched it. We’ll figure this out and if we don’t I’ll get a hat.” 

 

Patrick looked up at Pete and snuggled into him.

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick growled at the Tarot cards in front of him, making Pete jump and looked at him wide eyed in shock. 

 

“I think I need a new Tarot deck. This one has been giving me the same bullshit warning for months now. I’m not a fucking woman or a Mother.” 

 

Pete furrowed his brows as he listened to Patrick grumble. He wandered over to look. 

 

“It’s not the same though. The Empress was in the future slot before, now it’s in the present space.” 

 

Patrick frowned and looked at it again.

 

“Ok...well...what the fuck does that mean?” 

 

Pete shrugged. 

 

“Call your Ma maybe? You haven’t talked to her a while, maybe the cards aren’t warning you, they could be shaming you.” 

 

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to try.” 

 

Patrick grabbed his phone and dialed his mom’s number and put it on speaker phone. It didn’t take long for her to pick up. 

 

“Ricky! Sweetie, how are you doing?” 

 

“Hey Ma, I’m ok, Pete is here too.” 

 

“Oh! Hello Pete.” 

 

She said cheerfully. She’d met Pete and liked him. Pete was quite fond of the older Stumph Witch. She was a sweet woman. 

 

“Hi, Mrs. Stumph.” 

 

“So how are things? I haven’t heard from you two in a while.” 

 

Patrick looked at Pete, who shrugged as if to say go ahead. 

 

“Umm...been a little rough lately. Pete had a bit of a mishap.” 

 

“What on earth could possibly happen to a Vampire? You didn’t have a run in with a Hunter did you?” 

 

“No, just some magic we can’t figure out how to break.” 

 

Pete told her, leaning on the counter and looking at Patrick still holding the phone. 

 

“Tell me all about it and we’ll see if we can’t figure it out.” 

 

Patrick took a deep breath and started to explain what had been going on. What he was done he scrunched up his nose as his mother chuckled at him. 

 

“Pete, sweetie, sounds like you got mixed up with a prank jinx. Did you try transferring the energy of the spell back to the crystal and destroying the crystal?” 

 

Patrick froze and looked back up at Pete.

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me. No, we didn’t think of that.” 

 

Patrick listened to her chuckled on the other end of the line and frowned. 

 

“Guess that’s why the cards kept saying ‘Mother’” 

 

Pete shrugged and laughed as Patrick swatted him. 

 

“The cards always know.” 

 

She said quietly. 

 

“Go fix Pete, and don’t wait so long before calling me again.” 

 

“Thanks Ma, love you.” 

 

“Love you too, both of you.” 

 

She said before hanging up. Patrick looked at Pete and sighed. 

 

“Alright, come here you.” 

 

Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and led him over to the living room. Pete sat where he was told and watched Patrick work until he handed Pete the crystal. Pete frowned at the thing as he held it. He closed his eyes and trusted Patrick to do the spell. He felt the same pain as before building again. He gritted his teeth against it until he blacked out. 

 

It was only a few minutes till he woke up with Patrick shaking him. He looked at Patrick and realized he was looking up. He looked down and saw paws. He shook it off and stood up, stretching and then shifting. Once did there was a happy squeak from Patrick before he knocked Pete right over, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pete chuckled and hugged Patrick back, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I was worried you’d get stuck as a cat.” 

 

“I’m fine, babe, you fixed it...oomph.” 

 

Anything else Pete was trying to say was cut off by Patrick kissing him hard. He smiled and pushed into the kiss, his hands moving to Patrick’s hips. It took a minute for Pete to remember he was entirely naked from shifting but it became obvious, very quickly that that might not be a good thing as the kiss deepened. They hadn’t slept together since everything started because they were both weirded out by it. Pete sat up, moving Patrick with him. He broke the kiss to give Patrick a questioning look, to which he nodded, before grabbing onto Patrick’s thighs and carrying him to their room. 

 

“We can deal with the crystal later.” 

 

He said as he set Patrick down and crawled up over him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
